Oscar Cole
Oscar Cole was part of the M.I. High spy team from Series 3 to Series 5, replacing Blane Whittaker. He is portrayed by Ben Kerfoot Biography His personality and family background are more closely related to Daisy Millar. He gets on really well with Rose Gupta, Carrie Stewart, and Avril Franklin, and is friends with Scoop Doggy, and Donovan Butler. Oscar has quite an interesting family history. His mother, Jade Dixon-Halliday, is a double agent, who's true loyalty lies with SKUL. His father, Edward Dixon-Halliday, is thought of to be dead since going to Africa when Oscar was 4. However, it is soon discovered that he is actually alive, after taking 9 years to escape from Africa.; he posed as "Vincent" to infultrate SKUL and feed back information to MI9. Oscar lived at an MI9 safe house, with Benedict for 2 years, then lived at the MI9 training school before being hired by MI9 for the M.I.High unit and being moved yet again to another safe house with a different MI9 agent. All after MI9 agents came to arrest his mother when he was young. She single handedly beat them all. She did, at a point grab Oscars' hand quite tightly. She inserted a microchip with top secret MI9 files, disguised as a small mole. One file includes a video of his mother saying that she does not have much time and that she loves him. This tricks him, and the rest of MI9, in to believing she is still on MI9's side. MI9 Oscar is the team's cover, social chameleon and infiltration expert, speaking over fourteen different languages. Oscar replaces Blane Whittaker but his skills are more like Daisy Millars': *After the end of series five, Rose, Carrie and Oscar leave the series, to go off to his father's new MI9 department. *In the episode, "Think Tank", he manages to translate some Spanish video footage, he then claims he doesn't speak Spanish and later on in the episode it is revealed that he absorbed some of Dr Vince's hand cream which made him smarter. Personality Oscar has poor social skills, having grown up losing everyone he loves. He is manipulative, sly, and clever enough to live up to MI9's expectations, if not exceeding them. He is adept at reading people, able to tell a villain from a hero in the people around him. Although he has immense emotional issues, he is selfless and heroic, always eager to save the day. In spite of this, he can be unpredictably temperamental, and can take certain aspects of a mission on an excessively personal level, especially in the missions where his mother is concerned. However, when MI9 won't do anything about the villains and the underlings of SKUL, Oscar will take matters into his own hands without a second thought, if it means ridding the world of their diabolical presence. His skills are his extraordinary display of fighting skills and his mastery of deep cover and naval warfare. He is an excellent fighter, able to hold his own against several opponents simultaneously, and even bring down his own mother with little or no effort. He displays a more varied form of martial arts training than other characters in the series: When he goes against his mother in Return of the Mummy, he utilises ninjujutsu techniques such as stealth, and uses defensive Capoeira moves when fighting his mother. Again, in The Lost Hero, he uses superb Karate and jujitsu techniques when fighting multiple opponents. He is also extremely intelligent and highly cunning. Also, he is skilfully able to pilot a military submarine and the extremely complicated Mole Machine. Trivia *In the episode, "Art Attacks", it is revealed that Oscar can speak 14 languages. *In the episode, "The Mole", it is discovered that Oscar has a fear of the dark. Gallery ID card 1 - Oscar Cole.jpg|ID card Oscar Cole ID card 2 - Oscar Cole.jpg|ID card Oscar Cole Oscar2.jpg|Oscar as a school boy and an MI9 agent. Oscar_c_1.jpg|Oscar in the base. Edward_Dixon_Halliday.jpg|Oscar with Vincent in "The Lost Hero". Oscar_mi_high.jpg oscar and avril.jpg|Oscar and Avril in "The B Team" oscar and grace.jpg|Oscar and Gracie Stein oscar 5.png|Oscar in "Bully Elliot" oscar.png|Oscar in "Operation Flopsy" don't cook now.png|Carrie and Oscar in "Don't Cook Now" oscar and rose.png|Oscar and Rose oscar and carrie.png|Oscar and Carrie in "High School Spy Movie" Avriloscar.png SU FASHION Oscar de la Renta - Picasso inspiraci.jpg Oscar and carrie.png Oscar and rose.png Oscar 4.png Oscar.png Oscar 5.png Oscar's Communicator.png Oscar c 1.jpg Oscar2.jpg Oscar in HQ.jpg Oscar lift-.jpg Oscar bully elliot.jpg Oscar mi high.jpg OscarRoseCarrie-.jpg OscarHeadshot.jpg Stark, Rose and Oscar.jpg RoseOscarCarrie.jpg OscarAvrilScoopHomie.jpg CarrieOscarRose.jpg Oscar.jpg Oscar Cole actor-1.jpg 7990 Oscar Jacques 108s ghp 33-1-.jpg OscarCole2.jpg OscarCole.jpg Oscar Cole actor-1.jpg OscarCole2.jpg OscarCole.jpg Category:Saint Hopes Category:MI9